I know how you feel
by galindapopular
Summary: One Shot JuliePortman What really happened in the locker room during the first Iceland Game?


**Summary: Just a quickie one shot Julie/Portman. What really happened in that locker room during the first Iceland game?**

**A/N: An idea I've had for a while and I finally got around to writing. Just a one shot, no big deal. I know its a big effing shock that I'm writing a Julie story right? Haha, I can't help it I just think she's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anything.

* * *

I know how you feel **

Julie Gaffney walked into the locker room to see Dean Portman banging his hands against a table. She looked around the room and noticed a broken chair. He stopped and looked up.

"Hi" he said catching his breath.

"I know how you feel." She sighed and sat on one of the benches.

"I don't think you do." He said still angry. "I was just doing my job out there and then I get thrown out. I could be helping so much! You did not have to punch out those guys, although I was impressed with your technique."

"Yeah, Portman," Julie shook her head, "Next time people entirely undermine your abilities just because of your sex then you can say I don't understand."

"What?" He said, "What are you talking about Gaffney?"

"They thought I wouldn't be a good goalie because I'm a girl meat stick!" She said. "One of them actually said the words don't break a nail."

"They said that to you?" He scoffed, "I take it back, you let them off easy"

"Yeah," she sniffed, "Thanks."

"Besides, they're idiots." Portman continued. "I mean, you're like the best goalie ever. Your glove is so freaking fast, and well, you really should have killed them."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Julie laughed. "It felt so good. I see why you like your job so much."

"Yeah its pretty sweet." He smiled at her. She looked at him, he had a nice smile. Suddenly it got very quiet. Suddenly he leaned in, she panicked and stood up.

"I'll bet." She said quickly and walked across the room.

"Yeah, well," He said, obviously frustrated, "well, see you later." He got his things together went into a stall and got dressed. He walked out and looked back at her. She stared at the ground. She wasn't too sure what had just happened.

Later that night Julie was sitting in her dorm room with Connie Moreau, they were the only girls on the team so they had bonded. Connie was brushing her long brown hair. She was the first girl friend Julie had ever really had. Hockey had sort of left her to hanging out with guys.

"Connie," Julie said timidly, "Guy's your boyfriend right?"

"You could say that," Connie laughed and turned around. "Why?"

"So you two like kiss and stuff?" Julie said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, we have a couple of times," Connie said, looking curiously at Julie, "Who did you kiss?"

"No one," Julie said quickly. "Well, Portman kinda..."

"Portman?" Connie interupted, "You kissed Portman?"

"No." Julie said defensively, "He tried to kiss me, but I well, he didn't."

"Well, do you like him?" Connie rushed over and sat on the bed.

"I don't know." Julie giggled; she was enjoying the girl talk. "I mean, he can be such a goon sometimes you know? But well, I mean it's, well, you know."

"The bad boy thing?" Connie asked Julie nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I get the appeal there."

"Maybe we should tell Guy to check some defensemen into the boards next game." Julie laughed.

"Oh god, could you imagine!" Connie laughed. "No, I prefer him the way he is. So are you going to do anything about Portman?"

"I don't know." Julie said with a sigh.

The next day as the kids left the dorms to go to a practice called by Charlie Conway. As they were walking out the door Julie stopped Portman, who as usual was attached to his Bash Brother, Fulton Reed.

"Uh, Portman can I talk to you for a second?" She said shyly. Fulton raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." He said shrugging, "Go on man, I'll catch up."

"Whatever." Fulton said, leaving. Julie was sure that Portman had told him what had happened. They told each other everything. "See you later."

"What's up?" Portman said, "you too tired from Captain Blood to handle Captain Duck's practice?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wanted to talk about well, about yesterday in the locker room, well," she felt extremely awkward. "Were you trying to, I mean did you want to…"

"Kiss you?" He smiled, his lopsided goof of a grin.

"Yeah," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that."

"I was." He was flirting with her and he was so calm about it! She was so nervous, she didn't understand how but she smiled and flirted back.

"Do you think you could try it again?" He looked down at her with those big brown eyes. Her knees felt like jelly. He leaned down and she stood on her tip toes to reach each other. When they finally connected Julie finally understood what people meant by seeing fireworks. Her first kiss was not a disappointment. She slowly moved her arms up and put them around his neck. He put hands on her waist, and pulled her in. When they finally pulled apart, she took a deep breath. "Wow." She released when she breathed out.

"Yeah," Portman said in the same tone. "I know how you feel."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was a cute little first kiss story**


End file.
